kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)
"MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" - ремиксовый сингл ди-джея Стива Аоки песни BTS "Mic Drop" при участии рэпера Desiigner. Трек и клип должны были быть выпущены 17 ноября 2017 года, но были отложены до 24-ого. __TOC__ Награды и номинации Soompi Awards Установленные и побитые рекорды * – рекорд в настоящее время * – побит собственный рекорд Сертификации 'Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA)' Текст песни Джин, Шуга, Джей-Хоуп, RM, Чимин, V, Чонгук Корейский = Yeah 누가 내 수저 더럽대 I don’t care 마이크 잡음 금수저 여럿 패 버럭해 잘 못 익은 것들 스테끼 여러 개 거듭해서 씹어줄게 스타의 저녁에 World Business 핵심 섭외 1순위 매진 많지 않지 이 class 가칠 만끽 좋은 향기에 악췬 반칙 Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright light 전진 망할 거 같았겠지만 I'm fine, sorry 미안해 Billboard 미안해 worldwide 아들이 넘 잘나가서 미안해 엄마 대신해줘 니가 못한 효도 우리 콘서트 절대 없어 포도 I do it I do it 넌 맛없는 라따뚜이 혹 배가 아프다면 고소해 Sue it Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?) It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick) What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well) I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick) Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare? How you dare? How you dare? Another trophy, my hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심 Somebody stop me, I'm 'bouta pop off Too busy, you know my body ain't enough (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심 Baby, watch your mouth (mouth), it come back around (-round) Once upon a time (time), we learnt how to fly (fly) Go look at your mirror, same damn clothes (git) You know how I feel, 개행복 (turn up) How many hours do we fly? I keep on dreamin' on the cloud Yeah, I'm on the mountain, yeah, I'm on the bay (pop) Everyday we vibin', mic drop, baam Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?) It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick) What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well) I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick) Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare? How you dare? How you dare? Another trophy, my hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심 Somebody stop me, I'm 'bouta pop off Too busy, you know my body ain't enough (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop 발발 조심 너네 말말 조심 Haters gon' hate Players gon' play Live a life, man Good luck 더 볼 일 없어 마지막 인사야 할 말도 없어 사과도 하지 마 더 볼 일 없어 마지막 인사야 할 말도 없어 사과도 하지 마 잘 봐 넌 그 꼴 나지 우린 탁 쏴 마치 콜라지 너의 각막 깜짝 놀라지 꽤 꽤 폼나지 포 포 폼나지 |-|Романизация= Yeah nuga nae sujeo deoreopdae I don’t care maikeu jabeum geumsujeo yeoreot pae Beoreokhae jal mot igeun geosdeul seutekki yeoreo gae Geodeuphaeseo ssibeojulge seutaui jeonyeoge World Business haeksim Seoboe 1sunwi maejin Manhji anhji i class gachil mankkik Joheun hyanggie akchwin banchik Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright light jeonjin Manghal geo gatassgessjiman I’m fine sorry Mianhae Billboard Mianhae worldwide Adeuri neom jalnagaseo mianhae eomma Daesinhaejwo niga moshan hyodo Uri konseoteu jeoldae eopseo podo I do it I do it neon maseopsneun rattattui Hok baega apeudamyeon gosohae Sue it Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?) It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick) What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well) I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick) Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare? How you dare? How you dare? Another trophy, my hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Balbal josim neone malmal josim Somebody stop me, I'm 'bouta pop off Too busy, you know my body ain't enough (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Balbal josim neone malmal josim Baby, watch your mouth (mouth), it come back around (-round) Once upon a time (time), we learnt how to fly (fly) Go look at your mirror, same damn clothes (git) You know how I feel, gaehaengbok (turn up) How many hours do we fly? I keep on dreamin' on the cloud Yeah, I'm on the mountain, yeah, I'm on the bay (pop) Everyday we vibin', mic drop, baam Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?) It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick) What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well) I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick) Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare? How you dare? How you dare? Another trophy, my hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Balbal josim neone malmal josim Somebody stop me, I'm 'bouta pop off Too busy, you know my body ain't enough (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Balbal josim neone malmal josim Haters gon' hate Players gon' play Live a life, man Good luck Deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya Hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma Deo bol il eopseo majimak insaya Hal maldo eopseo sagwado haji ma Jal bwa neon geu kkol naji Urin tak sswa machi kollaji Neoui gakmak kkamjjak nollaji Kkwae kkwae pomnaji po po pomnaji |-|Английский= Yeah, who says my spoon is dirty? I don’t care, when I grab the mic, I have several gold spoons Several uncooked steaks over there make me mad Once again, I’ll chew you all up, on the night of the stars Center of World Business 1st on the recruitment list, sold out This class is not common, enjoy this value Bad odors with good scents are against the rules Mic mic bungee Mic mic bungee Bright lights, going forward You thought I was gonna fail but I’m fine, sorry Sorry, "Billboard" Sorry, "worldwide" Sorry mom, your son’s too hot I’m being a good son in place of you No cons in our concerts I do it, I do it, you’re a bad ratatouille If you’re jealous, sue me Sue it Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?) It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick) What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well) I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick) Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare? How you dare? How you dare? Another trophy, my hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Careful of your feet, careful of what you say Somebody stop me, I'm 'bouta pop off Too busy, you know my body ain't enough (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Careful of your feet, careful of what you say Baby, watch your mouth (mouth), it come back around (-round) Once upon a time (time), we learnt how to fly (fly) Go look at your mirror, same damn clothes (git) You know how I feel, damn happy (turn up) How many hours do we fly? I keep on dreamin' on the cloud Yeah, I'm on the mountain, yeah, I'm on the bay (pop) Everyday we vibin', mic drop, baam Did you see my bag? (where?) Did you see my bag? (where?) It's hella trophies and it's hella thick (hella thick, hella thick) What you think 'bout that? (well) What you think 'bout that? (well) I bet it got my haters hella sick (hella sick) Come and follow me, follow me with your signs up I'm so firin', firin', boy, your time's up Keep on and runnin' and runnin' until I catch up How you dare? How you dare? How you dare? Another trophy, my hands carry 'em Too many that I can't even count 'em (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Careful of your feet, careful of what you say Somebody stop me, I'm 'bouta pop off Too busy, you know my body ain't enough (turn it up now) Mic drop, mic drop Careful of your feet, careful of what you say Haters gon' hate Players gon' play Live a life, man Good luck No need to see each other ever again, this is my last goodbye Nothing more left to say, don’t even apologize No need to see each other ever again, this is my last goodbye Nothing more left to say, don’t even apologize Look closely, look at your pathetic self We shoot up just like Coca-Cola Your corneas will be so shocked Cause we’re just so cool Примечания Ссылки на видео * Клип * Тизер en:MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix) Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:BTS Категория:Релизы 2017 г. Категория:Синглы 2017 г.